The Consort
by SerineCeline
Summary: Shepard takes a visit to the Asari Consort, Sha'ira. Naughtieness ensues! Rated M for Sex and language.


_My first 'erotic' fic guys, hope you can forgive me for any silly mistakes, if this is well received (Or if I'm just feeling like it) I may do a series of Shepard's adventures. So please review and fave and what have you __ Thanks, and enjoy._

_Celine._

"Commander Shepard?"

"Yeah, the Consort wants to see me."

"Sha'ira will be with you shortly, if you'd just like to wait over on one of the chairs over there."

"Thanks...Uh..."

"Nelyna." The Asari smiled. "We have met before Commander."

"I know, you think I'd forget a pretty face?"

Nelyna put a hand on a hip and cocked her head. "Just the name?"

"Ha-ha, yeah, I've had a lot on my plate lately." Shepard ran his hand over the top of his shortly shaved, dark hair and scratched his head.

"Oh, I didn't mean to be rude."

Shepard shook his head, "Don't worry about it." He moved over to one of the couches. "Over here?"

"Mm-hmm, the consort will be ready in a moment."

"Is it okay for a friend to wait here while I go inside?"

"Of course." The Asari smiled.

Shepard muttered something and a dark haired woman walked in. "Are you gonna be long Skipper?"

"Not long Ash, five minutes..." Shepard sat on the couch and closed his eyes.

A minute or two passed and Nelyna appeared in front of the Commander. "The consort is ready, just up the stairs like last time."

Ashley Williams eyed the Commander. "You've been here before?"

"Uhh, yeah, the Consort asked me to help her out a few weeks ago..." He stood up and headed over to the end of the room and the stairs. "I won't be long anyway!" He shouted as he moved out of view.

Shepard smiled as he reached the top of the stairs and saw Sha'ira leaning against her doorway, her voluptuous hips thrusting out to the side.

"Commander Shepard...How lovely to see you again."

"And you, Consort."

"Please Commander, call me Sha'ira."

"And you call me John." Shepard wrapped his arm around her back and pulled the Asari into an embrace.

"My my, aren't we feisty today." She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back.

"I've got a friend waiting downstairs, I've got weapons to pick up, supplies, favours to run in, crew to gather up, and on top of that I've got to see that prick Udina later." He snarled.

"John, relax...A few hours with me and _all_ of your worries will melt away."

"I..."

Sha'ira leant forward and placed her lips against his for a brief moment. "Trust me Shepard, you need this." Shepard opened his mouth to argue but she placed a finger to it. "Take all that armour off and get changed into a clean robe," She indicated to a side room. "I'll be waiting in here." She stepped backwards into her room and the door shut.

Shepard smiled to himself and moved into the side room where he began the arduous task of removing his armour. When all of the dark armour was finally on the floor he gathered it up and placed it in a cupboard, from which he also removed a long white bath robe. He donned the item and looked in a mirror. _What an idiot..._He shook his head and stepped back out into the corridor before opening the door to Sha'ira's room and stepping in.

The consort was sat toward the back of the room on her couch, her arms were over the back of the couch and one knee was crossed over the other, a transparent purple silk nightgown flowed over her exquisite form. She stood and smiled. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

Shepard laughed and scratched the back of his head. "All that armour's a pain to get off, how could I say no to..." His eye's trailed from her face to her bust. "...Well, I'm here now." His voice cracked and he tugged at the collar of his robe.

Sha'ira giggled. "Relax John." Her voice was as sweet as honey and sincere above all things, he relaxed almost instantly. "Is it the robe?" She laughed.

"I do feel a bit stupid in it." Shepard shrugged.

"Well how about we take it off?" She crossed the room in a few strides, rested her hands on his shoulders and slid the gown down his toned body. Her hands trailed over his chest, and down his muscular stomach, her fingers felt along the grooves of his scars, her vivid blue eyes moved lower. "My my Shepard." She looked back at his face and smiled. "It never ceases to amaze." She placed her hands on his chest again and pushed him back slightly. "Over here." The Asari turned and walked toward a massage table that had been set up in the middle of her room.

A smile crawled into the edge of Shepard's lips as he watched the luscious curves of her behind. "I didn't know you could massage."

"Please, where do you think my Acolytes learn from?" She beckoned to the table, "Lay, face down."

Shepard smirked. "Yes ma'am." He threw himself down on the table and turned his head to her.

She gave his back a quick rub and sighed. "Now that won't do, you need to relax, John..."

"I am relaxed?"

"No, you're not, turn around, I know just the thing."

Shepard shrugged and turned over onto his back, the Consort smiled slyly at him before grasping his penis and stroking it. He stiffened almost immediately, his eyes rolled back slightly and his head tipped backwards.

"See, I knew this would calm you down." Sha'ira bent over the table, leaning her right arm on his stomach, while the hand of the same arm pumped his erection. She grasped it from the top and pulled his foreskin all the way to the base, giving the now unprotected underside a rub with her index finger.

"Oh fuck..." Shepard whispered.

"All of your muscles are so tight and worked up John, how long has it been?"

"Since?"

"Since you last had sex, or a good massage for that matter."

Shepard opened his eyes. "You're the last person I had sex with, and I don't think I've ever had a massage to tell you the truth."

"Months without sex and no massage, no wonder you're so worked up."

He chuckled. "No need to rub it in."

"I wasn't rubbing it in." The Asari smiled. I just wanted to understand. She began pulling up and down on him harder.

"Jesus." Shepard's hands grasped for purchase and his hips lifted slightly.

Sha'ira bit her bottom lip and locked eyes with him; sensing his impending climax she slowed down but worked the muscle from base to tip, in long continuous strokes. His eyes shut and his breathing became erratic, in one last move she pulled her hand all the way to the base again as he began to orgasm. Shepard groaned quietly as his cock jerked violently and his cum shot from the tip, the first two shots landed on his chest, followed by another on his stomach. The rest oozed out slowly, running down the length of the muscle and over Sha'ira's deft and delicate fingers. She jerked him a few more times as the last of his seed slowly poured out onto her knuckles and the spasms ended.

He sighed loudly and opened his eyes. "Wow..."

The consort smiled before putting each of her covered violet fingers into her mouth and sucking them clean. "Mmm,"

"Mmm?" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"Not bad, you eat healthily."

Shepard almost burst into a fit of laughter. "My God, you are amazing."

Sha'ira's warm tongue worked its way from Shepard's stomach and up to his chest, collecting the rest of his cum, she leaned back and swallowed. "Now then, you should be relaxed now...Turn over?"

"Heh, I am pretty relaxed right now." He turned over, shifting his still erect member so that in ran up his stomach.

"Much better." Her hands worked their way along the whole back of his body."

"This is heaven; I need to get more of these..." Shepard murmured.

"More massages or more sexual release?" The Consort asked.

"Maybe both..."

Sha'ira smirked. "You do know I don't just offer my body to everyone, customers usually see my acolytes that specialise in activities of the more...corporeal nature, and I'm not just a prostitute like many people think...I like you John." She pushed her thumbs deep into the back of his hips.

"Is this visit on the house then?"

"I may not be a prostitute but I still need to make a living, John."

Shepard laughed. "I know, I'm kidding, even with your acolyte specialists I'd rather see you, there's something very...alluring about you."

"Oh really?" She ran her hands up along his back and to his shoulders. "Turn over."

Shepard rolled over onto his back and smiled at her beautiful face. "What now?"

"Now?" The Consort pushed a button on the side of the massage table and it expanded out by a metre in all directions. "Now for the front massage." She shrugged her shoulders and the thin silk gown she wore glided down her form and into a heap on the floor. She moved to the other side of the room and opened a low cupboard, bending over to give Shepard a full view of her 'azure'. She lifted a wooden bowl full of a clear liquid and brought it back over to the table.

"What's that?" Shepard asked.

"It's a gel basically, made from seaweed."

"Seaweed?"

Sha'ira smiled. "It's tasteless and odourless, trust me, you'll like it." She placed the bowl on the table and climbed on herself, sitting over Shepard's legs. She scooped up a large amount of the gel and poured it out over Shepard's body before rubbing it in.

"I'm loving this already." Shepard laughed.

The Consort glanced down to his throbbing erection and giggled. "Men." She scooped up more of the gel and ran it over her breasts, rubbing her fingers across her dark nipples as she did.

When they were both finally covered she placed her hands on the edge of the table, above Shepard's head and pulled herself along his body.

"Oh shit..." Shepard murmured as his cock slid between the cave of her breasts.

"I knew you'd like this." She pushed herself back down, and up again, but further this time. When she pulled her face to the same height as Shepard she pushed her hips down into his chest and slid back, teasing his cock with her warm nether lips, but just as the head slid through the labia and inside she moved back again.

"Such a tease!" Shepard moaned.

She smiled, biting her lower lip. She repeated this again and again, much to the man's dismay. Finally she slid up to his hips and sat up. "Ready?" She winked.

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Shepard...Embrace eternity." Her eyes closed and re-opened a solid black as their nervous systems became one, and all of his pleasures became hers. Sha'ira reached behind her and grasped his erection. She stroked it a few times and smiled to herself as she felt his pre-cum dribble out from the tip. Finally she sat up slightly and guided him into her wondrous folds. They moaned in unison as she sat back down and he moved in deeper and deeper, all the way to the hilt. "So good." The Asari gasped quietly. She placed her hands behind her, down by Shepard's feet, lent back slightly and began riding up and down.

Shepard stared in awe at her, her beautiful breasts swaying and bouncing, sweat slowly dripping down her flawless body. "So perfect." He whispered as he sat up and pulled an erect nipple into his mouth. He bit and sucked, licking around the areola. "Not a single scratch." He pulled away and sucked at her neck. "Not a single hair."

She laughed and pushed him back flat on his back. "Be quiet!" She moaned. Her hands slammed down on either side of his face as she began slamming her hips into his and he returned with his own movements, wet smacking sounds came from every thrust and the room was alive with shouts, moans, gasps and cries. Sweat slowly dripped from her chin onto his neck and chest and she leaned forward further, locking her lips with his.

"Nghhh!" Shepard grunted as he drove in deeper and harder before.

Sha'ira cried out in pleasure. "Right there, there again!"

Shepard pound back into the same spot mercilessly.

"Ahh, harder! Harder!" She moved lifted her hips up all the way so only the tip was inside of her, and slammed back down.

"Oh fuck!"

Sha'ira exhaled deeply and did it again. "Ahhh! We're-we're gonna cum!"

"Y-You don't have to tell me that." Shepard's head rolled around and snapped back to her face.

"Ahh, fill me John, fill me!"

Shepard pounded into her one last time. His toes curled and his arms wrapped around her back, pulling her in close as he came. His cock jerked and spasmed inside of her as he came, painting the inside of her walls with his cum.

"Ohhh fuck!" She gasped out, her vaginal walls contracting wildly around Shepard's member, milking it for all it could. She twitched madly and broke free from his grip so that she could experience the orgasm fully.

After she finally calmed down she laughed and moved back in to kiss him. "That..." Her eyes turned back to their usual colour.

"Was amazing?" Shepard asked. "I'm not done here though."

She pulled back and looked at him. "Not done?"

Shepard quickly flipped them over, so they were almost in reversed positions. He then pulled out his still erect cock from her. His seed leaked out onto the table and she frowned. "Don't worry about that, it'll come out." He then placed his arms under her back and turned her over so that she was face down. "I've wanted this for so long..." He sat back down at her legs and spread her ass cheeks, revealing her tantalisingly tight hole.

"Shepard!"

He stroked his cock before pushing it hard against her anal opening. He held it by the base and moved it up and down, trying to squeeze in; he finally got the tip of the head inside and he moaned instantly. "Fuck, so tight." He pushed in further and further, gasping and groaning with each inch. When he was finally buried in her ass, all the way to the hilt he grabbed her chin with his hand and turned her face. Her eyes were black again.

"I might as well enjoy it while you seem so keen on doing it..."

Shepard pulled her in for a violent kiss, their tongues fought harshly against each other. He pulled out of her ass slightly and back in; her tightness made it almost impossible for any movement, and was maddeningly pleasurable.

Sha'ira jerked forward and gasped in pain as he moved in particularly harsh one time. "Gentler."

Shepard ignored her and ploughed back in, her hole slowly widened as it became used to him. "I've always wondered what it'd be like to fuck you in the ass."

The Asari moaned quietly in pleasure, her voice drowned out by the cushioned table that her face was pressed against. "Must you be so vulgar?"

"What?" Shepard asked as he began to pound into her.

"Ne-Ver-Mind!" She gasped with every thrust.

"You're so tight Sha'ira."

"That's—because—I've never—done this—before!"

"I—I can't hold on any longer!" Shepard grunted.

"Cumming!" Sha'ira screamed into the cushion, pounding her fists beside her.

Shepard groaned and collapsed atop her as his cock jerked and his cum coated the inside of her ass. "Fuck...fuck...fuck..." He finally whispered, as the last of his seed oozed from his now quickly calming penis. He finally pulled out and rolled next to her, almost falling from the table himself. She turned to face him and smiled.

"Apart from the initial pain that was surprisingly good." She said.

"You can't knock things until you've tried them." He shrugged.

She leaned forward and kissed him, calmer this time. "Seriously though John, that was amazing..."

"I know..."

They both fell quiet for some time, gaining their breath before Shepard sat up and scratched his head. "I think I should be going now."

The Asari smiled. "Not even staying for a post sex smoke?" She laughed.

"Heh, I better not..." His eyes traced down the brilliant curvatures of her form and fell back to her now slightly reddened ass, his cum was slowly oozing out from it. "That's probably going to hurt tomorrow..."

"Yeah, thanks for that."

Shepard stood up and walked from the room. Leaving her to her own devices. He got changed back into his armour in the changing room, smiling happily to himself, before stepping back out into the corridor and knocking on her door again.

"What?"

"It's Shepard."

The door slid open and the Consort was stood there. "What?"

"I...I just wanted to say thanks, I really do feel better now."

She smiled. "So do I John, do me a favour and make another appointment when you go downstairs, it'll give me something to look forward to."

"I think I'll do that." He nodded his head. "Until next time." And with that he walked away.

The Consorts eyes followed him as he reached the end of the corridor and headed down the stairs.

"Two hours I've sat here while you've been up there getting laid!" A woman shouted from downstairs.

Sha'ira smiled to herself and stepped back into her room.

_Hope you enjoyed guys and gals, and I hope your keyboards aren't too sticky! Hehe :D but really, I had fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading._


End file.
